


I'm Sorry...

by Ways



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: After World Tour ended and Heather won the money, she couldn't help but wonder what happened to Alejandro, where he went, what could be keeping him away from the playa for so long. Now she's about to find out and she's going to regret it...AUOneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is an AU in which Total Drama All-Stars never happened.  
> Note2: I never do preexisting scenes exactly how they are, I usually change them up a little bit.

“It’s not fair!” Heather shouted as she began hurling things at random things around the playa.

Many of the other contestants cowered in fear in a desperate attempt to avoid the queen bee’s wrath as the newest member of the Total Drama winners circle took out all her anger on the world around her.

Total Drama World Tour had ended just a week ago and Heather had finally won the game. But at what cost? She lost the million dollars to a freaky, feral prairie kid who stole the money only for him to fall into a volcano with that same money. Then she found herself in a leg cast for an entire week, just because she just barely got away from a giant molten boulder. After three seasons of struggling to win the prize, working her ass off for two years, she won only to lose her prize.

“Heather, please try to calm down!” Bridgette pleaded with the angry girl before her.

Heather didn’t bother to listen to the surfer chick as she continued to toss random items in the lobby of Playa Des Losers. “To hell with that!” Heather shouted. “Because of all you losers, I have no money!”

“Heather, it’s not our fault!” Beth insisted, trying to calm the girl.

Heather, who had a vase in her grasp, stopped short at Beth’s words. “You’re right; it’s not your faults that that I’m broke…”

Some of the other contestants seemed to calm down at this.

“It’s Ezekiel’s!” Heather shouted as she dropped the vase and ran towards the door to find the feral boy. Geoff, Duncan and DJ quickly restrained the girl.

“Heather, calm down!” Geoff shouted. “Be chill!”

“Where is he?” Heather shouted. “Where is he?!”

“He’s still in therapy Heather,” Courtney explained. “Just like you were a few hours ago. After season 3 ended you, Alejandro and Ezekiel got put in the cuckoo hut.”

“Al-Alejandro?” Heather gasped, she didn’t expect that. Alejandro couldn’t have been in the mental ward he was too smart for that, too sophisticated, he was too strong willed. How could Alejandro be crazy? Was it her fault? She did reject him when he poured his heart out to her. Could she have actually broken him because of that? Alejandro was strong, what could’ve happened to him?

“Yes, Alejandro.” Gwen answered. “We don’t know what happened to him, but we’re all pretty sure it’s your fault.”

“Yeah!” Leshawna laughed. “Nice one Heather!”

Heather bit her tongue; she didn’t feel good for whatever might’ve happened to Alejandro. However the girl scoffed. “Whatever.”

Heather then wiggled out of the three boys grasp. “I’m gonna go to my room.” Heather sighed and with that she walked out of the room leaving the scared and confused Total Drama contestants in the lobby of Playa Des Losers.

“What’s the matter with her?” Owen asked.

Bridgette sighed. “She’s had it rough, give her time Owen.”

Cody shrugged. “I’m still saying that if I had won Total Drama World Tour, none of this would’ve happened!”

“That’s right Codykins!” Sierra squeed.

Noah rolled his eyes. “You lost. You got third place. Alejandro beat you and then Heather beat Alejandro. Alejandro finally admitted that he was into Heather. We were all _so surprised._ Then Heather kicked Alejandro in the groin and sent him down the volcano. Heather got the million only to lose it to feral Ezekiel. Then feral Ezekiel fell into the volcano with the money. The volcano erupted. We got the hell out. As far as we know, Heather went to the get physical and mental therapy, Alejandro went to get mental therapy and Ezekiel went to get his mental therapy.”

Cody pouted. “Yeah, but Sierra agrees with me.”

“Sierra would agree with you if you said that the sky was falling and Chef is actually God in disguise.” Noah pointed out.

“Is all that true, Cody?” Sierra asked eagerly.

“No.” Cody quickly answered.

“So what about Heather?” Gwen asked.

Bridgette answered. “Like I said, it would be best to leave her alone right now. We have no idea what Heather may be going through.”

Izzy showed off a crazy grin. “Let Izzy take care of her! She knows just what to do to cheer her up!”

“NO!” Everyone shouted.

**~I’m Sorry…~**

Heather had been at the playa for a few weeks now and there was still no sign of Alejandro. She now lie in her bed and couldn’t help but think about her former rival.

Whether or not she wanted to admit it she was worried for him. It was all her fault that he was still there and she knew it.

What was worse was that Chris wouldn’t allow anyone to visit Alejandro. It wasn’t fair to keep him locked up like that for so long. Surely, he’d be better by now!

Heather couldn’t help but deny the fact that Alejandro poured his heart out to her and she rejected him, hit him where it hurts and sent him sliding down a volcano and broke his heart all in the process, all for that stupid million dollars that she didn’t even get.

She didn’t always feel sorry for him. No, sometimes she resented him for it. It wasn’t fair of him to do this to everyone. Treating them all as his pawns, became the host’s favorite to get farther in the game, caused some injuries, the list went on. Was he doing this just to make everyone feel sorry for him? To forgive him for what he had done during the game? It was a terrible strategy. What made her feel worse was that she was falling for it.

When she saw him again she wasn’t sure whether she’d kill him or hug him. Oh well… one way or the other she was going to wrap her arms around him.

**~I’m Sorry…~**

“Alright Heather just remember that he’s gonna be a little different than before.” Chris explained to her as the two of them walked down the dark halls of the mental asylum Chris had put Alejandro in and that she had only been in just two months before.

Heather scoffed. “Whatever, I can handle a crazy Alejandro.”

Chris laughed. “You think he’s crazy? Sure Heather, let’s go with that. I prefer the word ‘enjoyable.’”

“What?” Heather asked him as Chris slid the metal door open.

Heather stepped into a dull grey room that had an unidentifiable gas running along the floor, pipes lined the walls and ceiling and there was a single empty hospital table in the center of the room. In the left hand corner of the room was the seemingly powered down Drama Machine.

“What the hell, Chris?” Heather shouted at the host. “Where’s Alejandro?”

Chris chuckled. “Oh don’t worry Heather; you’ll get all the answers you need.”

And with that the host slid the door closed leaving Heather alone.

Heather looked around the room and didn’t see anything of interest. She did happen to question whether the random gas running throughout the room was safe for her to be inhaling.

Eventually her eyes fell upon the Drama Machine. Heather hadn’t really had any sort of personal encounter with the drama machine. All the times she had seen it on Celebrity Manhunt, she pretty much ignored it. Now it was just standing idly in a corner, probably being used as a way of cheap medical equipment for Chris so that he wouldn’t have to buy the real thing.

Heather narrowed her eyes at the robot that seemed to be powered down. _What could it possibly be doing here?_ She wondered. _Shouldn’t it be at celebrity manhunt?_

Heather shrugged and gave the Drama Machine a swift kick in the stomach.

“OW!” A deep voice erupted from the robot.

Heather’s eyes widened only to see that the voice had come from the Drama Machine. “What the hell?”

“Who is that?” The machine asked. “What the hell did you hit me for?”

Heather smirked. “Really? Because the real question should be since when you could talk?”

“I could always talk.” The Drama Machine answered. “You haven’t answered my question though.”

Heather rolled her eyes. “Um… Hello! How could you not know who I am? Everyone in the world knows who I am! Clearly you don’t get out much.”

The Drama Machine’s two faces flickered to life along with the meter running along the bottom of the metallic plate. The Drama Machine then moved its plate down to see none other than the queen bee herself there. The man on the inside fumed from the appearance of the girl who did this to her.

“Heather.” The robot deadpanned.

“Good boy…” Heather said patting the robot on the top of its head. “Now fetch me a stick.”

“Your sarcasm does very little to amuse me.” The Drama Machine deadpanned.

Heather smirked. “What does it matter to you? I didn’t come to talk to a hunk of metal. I came to see Alejandro.”

“At your service.” The robot used its two rubber limbs to bow.

Heather laughed. “You’re kidding right? You’re just Josh and Blainely’s pointlessly stupid drama meter. You couldn’t be Alejandro.”

“That is where you are wrong, my dear.” The robot said.

Heather scoffed. “Yeah right… Chris probably did this to me as some sort of sick joke.”

“If you would actually listen for once in your life, you’d know I’m telling you the truth.” The Drama Machine stated.

“Chris!” Heather called. “Chris! You can come on out and show your hidden cameras I know it’s you!”

“Amazing, the great Heather Chang demoted to such petty attempts to avoid the harsh reality that has presented itself.” The robot rolled its eyes.

“Oh shut up!” Heather kicked the robot.

“Ow!” The robot shouted in pain.

The man inside the Drama Machine glared at the girl as she continued calling for the host.

The robot then grabbed the girl within its two claws.

“Ow! Get your hands off me!” Heather glowered at the robot.

“Not until you look at me!” The Drama Machine shouted at her.

“No!” The queen bee refused, turning her head away from the robot so that she didn’t have to look at the robot.

“Look at me!!!!!” The robot screamed as he placed her in his right claw and used the other one to pivot the girl’s head so that she would face him.

“I am Alejandro!” The robot shouted at her.

A now deathly terrified Heather held back her tears as she tried not to look into the illuminated faces of the Drama Machine. “No-no you can’t be.”

“You did this to me!” The robot shouted.

“No…” Heather gasped.

“Yes, It’s all your fault that I’m like this!” The man shouted.

“How?” Heather asked.

“You act like you don’t know.” The robot said. He dropped her and wheeled away from the girl. He crossed his arms and turned away from her for extra measure.

“Tell me then…” She insisted, putting a tentative hand on the robot’s shoulder. “Make me understand.”

The robot wheeled away from her, making her hand fall. He turned towards her and sighed. “Fine…”

**~I’m Sorry…~**

“Admit it you’re in love with me!” Alejandro begged the girl.

Heather scoffed. “I don’t love you, I love-”

Heather quickly covered her mouth. How could she have slipped up like that?

Various members of the cast gasped at Heather’s accidental confession whereas Noah shrugged. The bookworm was right, it was pretty obvious.

“I- I- mean, I hate you!” Heather shouted hoping she would cover it up.

Alejandro shrugged it off. “Oh I know what you meant…”

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. Heather’s eyes widened in shock as Alejandro continued. “And I must confess, at first it was purely strategic and then I fell for you. You have stolen my heart.”

Heather blushed. “Well I admit, I did feel a little something…”

Alejandro smiled, “Mi Amor.”

He then pulled her close and the two shared a passionate kiss that made the other cast members cringe. “Eww…”

Heather kissed him but he was watching his eyes, his deep, emerald green eyes, nevertheless she watched and waited as he kissed her. As soon as they closed she made her move.

She kneed him where it hurts and he fell onto an ice block. “A little something called victory!” She triumphantly cheered and with that she smacked the ice block off the volcano.

“NO!!!!!!!!!!” Alejandro cried as he slid down the volcano.

The cast clapped as Heather stalked towards the volcano with the Alejandro dummy hand.

“Yeah!” Duncan cheered. “It’s about time someone took La Chico Loco down!”

“Yeah, boys are okay,” Heather smirked. “But a million dollars is a lot better!”

She then threw the dummy into the volcano.

Chris looked at this and announced. “And with that Heather wins Total Drama World Tour!”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” She cheered as she ran to collect the money. Chris opened the case and handed it to the newest victor of Total Drama.

Heather hugged her case, finally it was hers.

And that’s when all hell broke loose.

Out of nowhere Ezekiel appeared and shoved her to the ground. Heather held onto the case with all her might as she was grappling for the coveted prize money with Ezekiel. She tried to hold on but in a surprising feat of strength, the feral boy was able to wrench the case from her hands. Then he managed to stumble into the volcano.

Heather and Chris looked down into the volcano and Chris laughed. “Didn’t see that coming; now did ya?”

Suddenly the volcano started to rumble and both the eyes of the entire cast and the host widened.

“You didn’t throw a pineapple in the volcano, did you?” A voice asked.

Heather and Chris turned to see two natives approaching them.

“When you throw a pineapple in a volcano it causes it to erupt!” One of the natives screamed at them.

“There are signs everywhere!” One of the other natives pointed out.

And with that the crowd of Total Drama contestants parted to reveal the several signs, which had a pineapple with a red x over it, which they were standing in front of.

Everyone then glared at Chris who shrugged. “What? They were ruining the shot.”

Owen was then seen giggling as he scratched his back with one of the signs. One of the natives narrowed his eyes in bemusement before he kicked down the handicapped Blainely to reveal yet another sign. The volcano shook once more once more and the native turned to Chris. “We have got to get out of here!”

“Ya…” Chris nodded. “RU-U-UN!”

And with that the cast and the natives began stampeding down the volcano to get the hell out of there.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the volcano Alejandro sighed in relief as his pain finally subsided.

And then the cast trampled over him without even noticing he was there. Being trampled over by twenty four different people and rolled over by another left his body beaten and mangled. To make matters worse, that was when the lava had flushed over him.

**~I’m Sorry…~**

“How the hell were we supposed to know we ran you over?” Heather shouted at the robot. “Do you honestly think me or Owen would’ve personally run you over!?”

“You: yes.” Alejandro answered. “But that, I have come to terms with.”

“Then how is it my fault?” Heather asked.

The robot turned to her, Alejandro narrowed his eyes at her from within the machine. “I had poured my heart out to you, **_Heather!_** I had offered you everything, **_Heather!_** I just wanted you to feel the same and then you put me in this- this thing!”

Heather tried to hold back the tears. “I-I was playing the game that didn’t mean anything!” She choked out. She straightened herself out and continued. “You would’ve done the same and you know it!”

“That is where you and I differ, Heather.” The Drama Machine snapped. “I actually had meant everything I said, I would’ve split the money with you and would have taken on the world.”

“I just wanted to win.” Heather insisted. “I was going to apologize, I was going to actually give you some of the money!”

“Really?” The robot chuckled. “I’m sure you would’ve...”

Heather growled. “Yes, I would’ve Alejandro.”

The robot only shook its head. “We’re done Heather.” And with that he began to wheel out of the room.

Heather didn’t want to lose Alejandro. Not today, not ever. He was the only guy she had ever really wanted.

“I’m sorry!” Heather shouted. She quickly bit her tongue. That was something she had not intended to say. She was Heather Chang; she was supposed to be the queen bitch that never looked back! And here she was apologizing to Alejandro Burremeorto.

The robot stopped and turned around. “What did you just say?”

“I-I’m Sorry…” Heather sighed. “I’m sorry for rejecting you on the volcano! I’m sorry for hurting you! I’m sorry for taking the win from you! I’m sorry for not getting Owen and his fatass to leave you the hell alone! I am sorry for doing all of this to you!”

Heather just broke down, yet another thing she shouldn’t have been doing. What the hell was wrong with her today?

“Just go ahead and leave!” Heather wailed. “I know you hate me anyways!”

The Drama Machine slowly wheeled over to the girl. Getting an apology is something that he had never expected from Heather. Alejandro gently patted Heather with one of his robot arms.

Heather looked up at the robot between crying eyes. “What are you still doing here?” Heather asked. “Just go. I get it, okay?

Alejandro sighed. “I won’t do that…”

He then picked up Heather within his two rubber limbs.

“What is this?” Heather asked between sniffles. She still hated herself for crying. “Some sort of sick plot for revenge?”

“No.” The robot answered.

“Then what is this?” She asked.

Alejandro sighed. Was he sure he wanted to do this? He should hate Heather for what she’s done to him. “This is me forgiving you.” Why did he feel the necessity to forgive her?

“Why?” Heather asked.

Alejandro sighed. “For once in my life, I have absolutely no idea.”

“So what does this mean?” Heather asked as they rolled out of the room.

“It means that I’m giving you a second chance.” Alejandro answered.

Heather couldn’t help but smile. “So does that mean we’re together?”

“No.” Alejandro answered. Heather’s smile fell at that. “Not yet. Not ever maybe.”

Heather nodded. Normally at this point she’d demand that the guy go out with her but with Alejandro she didn’t really want to ruin things. She’d allow him the time but when the time came she’d hope that they’d be together.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another old story that I did and was originally uploaded onto my fanfiction back on June 29th of 2014 for a friend, Anatee Takaramono’s, birthday. So yeah.
> 
> I don't usually do ship fics, but I liked the way this turned out in which it was open ended.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
